Dyskusja użytkownika:AW Runa
Hi AW Runa -- we are excited to have Kroniki Drugiego Kręgu Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Angela Wikia Spotlight http://images.wikia.com/central/images/8/8f/Wowevent-200spotlight4.jpg Hello. I think it would be good to promote this wiki and the fact you are giving away a free book on the other Polish wikis. If you would like to do this, you just need to send me an image like this World of Warcraft one that would appeal to potential editors and I can set it to display in the Wikia Spotlight section. Angela (talk) 01:05, 5 wrz 2008 (UTC) Pomoc techniczna W zasadzie nie miałem na myśli nic konkretnego - ale jako doświadczony wikipedysta chętnie pomogę w razie jakichś problemów. Mogę też pomóc przy tworzeniu szablonów itp. (np. infoboxów). Ausir 19:18, 5 wrz 2008 (UTC) CreatePage Hej, włączyłem i skonfigurowałem rozszerzenie, o którym pisałem. Zajrzyj na Specjalna:CreatePage. Są tam na razie dwa szablony, jeden dla Postaci i jeden dla Miejsca. Jeśli byłyby pomysły na jakieś dodatkowe pola w infoboksach, daj znać. Dodałem tylko kilka przykładowych. Nie wiem na przykład, czy narodowosć lub miejsce zamieszkania byłyby tutaj ważne... Daj znać czy tak może być. :) Wskazówki i uwagi oczywiście też mile widziane. Pozdrawiam, TOR 22:04, 6 wrz 2008 (UTC) :Naniosłem poprawki. I dodałem graficzne ikonki, chociaż nie wiem czy nie są za mało czytelne. Przydałaby się też trzecia na Pusty szablon. --TOR 11:46, 7 wrz 2008 (UTC) Logo Zalecane logo ma rozmiar 135x155 px, bo chociaż w skórce Monaco (obecnie domyślna skórka Wikii) wyświetlić można większe, to nie wyświetli się ono w całości w skórce Monobook (czyli skórce Wikipedii, używanej przez wielu użytkowników zamiast domyślnej). Logo wiki wiedźmińskiej jest co prawda większe niż normalnie dopuszczalne w Monobooku, ale zrobione tak, żeby najważniejsze części (tekst i główna część obrazka) były w części loga widocznej w Monobooku, zaś całość loga wyświetla się w Monaco. Można więc zrobić większe logo, tylko trzeba się upewnić, że w Monobooku nie będzie ucięta żadna ważna jego część. Ausir 18:13, 9 wrz 2008 (UTC) Statystyki Chciałabym spytać, gdyż frapuje mnie to od jakiegoś czasu, a nie udało mi się znaleźć odpowiedzi na własną rękę, na jakiej właściwie podstawie tworzone są statystyki Wiki? Na podstawie długości sformatowanego tekstu, ilości dokonanych zmian, czy może obu tych czynników skompilowanych? I czy liczą się do tego również ingerencje w dyskusje nad hasłami jak i przy użytkownikach? Czy może jest to wiadomość tajna :)? Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam z takimi głupotami, ale naprawdę jestem ciekawa :) Pozdrawiam Pantheracherry 01:06, 5 lis 2008 (UTC)Pantheracherry : Przede wszystkim chciałabym wyjaśnić, że nie mam ani wielkiej wiedzy ani doświadczenia z projektami typu Wikipedia (w której nigdy nie uczestniczyłam) czy Wiki (o której po raz pierwszy usłyszałam jakoś w lipcu). Jest małe prawdopodobieństwo, żebym dysponowała jakimiś tajnymi wiadomościami :-) Trochę podpytuję jednego znajomego, który pracuje dla Wikii i który polecił mi Wikię jako najlepsze miejsce do zrealizowania projektu leksykonów, ale podejrzewam, że o to samo mogłabym pytać na forum Central Wiki i uzyskałabym zbliżone odpowiedzi od całkiem obcych Wikian, bo wszyscy są tu raczej przyjaźni :-) : Statystyki mnie też intrygują. Jest ich tu dużo i w większości nie jestem pewna, co się do nich wlicza, kiedy i w jaki sposób, więc największe zaufanie pokładam w tych, które są dokładnie opisane, to znaczy: Wikia Statistics (dostępna ze strony Specjalna:Strony specjalne, rozdz. "Informacje oraz narzędzia wiki"), a jeśli chodzi o statystyki użytkowników, to: Edit count (Specjalna:Strony specjalne, rozdz. "Użytkownicy i uprawnienia"). : Pozdrawiam, --AW Runa 19:03, 5 lis 2008 (UTC) Oo, dziękuję bardzo, sądzę, że to mi wystarczy :) (czyżbym ulegała tak teraz przecież popularnej modzie na tabelki, statystyki i wykresy? ech...) Pozdrowienia i ukłony. Pantheracherry 02:19, 6 lis 2008 (UTC)Pantheracherry Czy "akcja" (nie mogę znaleźć odpowiedniego słowa), polegająca na pomocy w tworzeniu leksykonów Ewy Białołęckiej "Kroniki Drugiego Kręgu" jest w dalszym ciągu aktualna? Trafiłam dopiero teraz na stronę Wiki, jestem chętna do działania i chciałabym wiedzieć. Oprócz owej "akcji" chętnie pomogłabym też w promocji cyklu powieściowego oraz samej strony. A strona opuszczona od bardzo dłuższego czasu... Z góry dziękuję za jakiekolwiek informacje, Janinka11 (dyskusja) 21:49, cze 4, 2013 (UTC) PS: Przydałaby się jakaś ładniejsza oprawa graficzna, bo strona już na pierwszy rzut oka nieciekawa, niestety. Parę Wikii prowadzę, wiem coś o tym ;)